Body odors are given off from all over the body, led by sweat odor, (and including) bad breath, scalp odor, foot odor and the like. Concerning sweat odor among these odors, it is composed of an axillary odor typified by “hircismus” and an acid odor emitted from all over the body. In recent years, there is an increasing desire for the control of an axillary odor as a typical example of odor that causes feeling of disgust.
In contrast to eccrine sweat glands, apocrine glands from which sweat is secreted as a source of an axillary odor are abundantly found at the axillae, the areolae, the pubes and the like. They are not found spreading widely and localized in these areas (for example, Pinkus H.; Mehregan A. H.; Adnexal Nevi and Benign Adnexoid Tumors, in A Guide to Dermatohistopathlogy; 2nd ed., pp 528, pp 29, by Appleton-Century-Crofts, New York, 1976). In recent years with an increasing inclination toward cleanliness, a need continues to exist for the persistent elimination of such an axillary odor.
It has been reported in recent years that 3-methyl-2-hexenoic acid (3M2H) is a key odor molecule of apocrine sweat. This is secreted from apocrine glands in covered form by apolipoprotein D On the skin surface, this protein is decomposed by resident skin flora existing, and hence, an odor is generated (for example, Zeng C., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 93, 6626-6630, 1996).
There are conventionally-known control techniques for human body malodors. First, sweat control techniques on antiperspiratory effects such as zinc paraphenolsulfonate, citric acid, and various aluminum and zirconium salts. Secondly, growth control techniques against causative microorganisms of human body malodors by antimicrobial agents such as triclosan and benzalkonium chloride. Thirdly, techniques for converting lower fatty acids, causative substances of body odors, into metal salts with zinc white (zinc oxide) or the like or deodorizing produced body malodors with substances having deodorizing effects such as flavonoid and chlorophyll. Finally, masking techniques by—fragrances of perfumes or colognes.
However,—these techniques are not sufficient for reducing body malodors led by axillary odor. Additionally, antimicrobial techniques may have a potential danger of a reduction in the primary barrier function of the skin, because they also destroy resident skin flora
On the other hand, ginkgo has blood flow promoting effects and anti-inflammatory effects, and Phellodendron Bark has anti-inflammatory effects and intestinal function regulating effects. They are hence contained in Chinese herbal remedies, beverages and the like. It is, however, not known at all that they have an effect to inhibit body malodors.
An object of the present invention is to provide a deodorant agent which is high in safety and can radically inhibit the occurrence of human body malodors led by sweat odor, especially, axillary odor.